The Saga of the Timbits
by Kathleen the Of Fire
Summary: Did anyone know that the Jedi council was obsessed with donuts? Here is the dramatic tale of a boy's quest to... see how many timbits he can fit in his mouth, and the Jedi Council's struggles with ... donut withdrawl? Humerous. Read on to find out what


Author's Note: Ehehehehe... Yes, I'm working on my other stories, everyone. Does anyone care? ~noone answers~ Okay then.... Well, this is all role play, that I (being my brilliant and oh so wonderful self)  
Muses: ~snicker~  
Have made into a story! An Epic! An Instant Classic! STAR WARS AND TIMBITS! The story will never be the same again....  
  
Summary: Did anyone know that the Jedi council was obsessed with donuts? Here is the dramatic tale of a boy's quest to... see how many timbits he can fit in his mouth, and the Jedi Council's struggles with ... donut withdrawl? Humerous. Read on to find out what happens, in "THE SAGA OF THE TIMBITS"!  
  
Key: Plo Koon, Yoda, etc (otherwise known as the jedi council) Will be refered to in blunt terms.  
  
Qui-Gon: Is (in this) married to a jedi named Kwen-Til... he has one daughter, Wry-Keel (known as Wry).   
  
Arievna: Is an only child, a jedi.  
Kailen & Eriesna: Are siblings, and both jedis.  
  
the Reinolds de Wulfe-Gordonne ei Lausonne un Izumis (all children):  
Riyfiirde, Erthford, Ricky (the older triplets)  
Kathlene, Katlenia (refered to as Kat), Koushiro, Kaitrei, and Keladry (sometimes called Keli) (the quints)   
Airic, Reien, Alexandre (the younger triplets)  
Iyan (the younger boy)  
Ilizabeth (the younger girl)  
  
Duo: (he only has one line, so he's not important in this)  
Wufei: (isn't in much either)  
  
Special Notes:  
  
Keli is a Schizophrenic - she has numerous personalities... WHEN SHE TALKS LIKE THIS IT'S HER MEAN SIDE when she talks like this she's normal. WhEn ShE tAlKs LiKe ThIs, It'S bOtH sIdEs At OnCe!  
  
Reien has a BIG mouth - he talks strangly with his mouth full... don't blame me.  
Reien also never opens his eyes. Kind of like Brock, from Pokemon! We're all still wondering how he doesn't crash into stuff...  
  
Things in the...  
~are actions~  
*are actions that sound as they are written*  
// are thoughts / though speech //  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars, don't own Digimon, Don't own Gundam Wing, don't own timbits, don't own donuts, don't own Tim Hortons (Which is where they get all the timbits and donuts... I mean, where else would you get them?)  
  
  
  
  
THE SAGA OF THE TIMBITS  
  
___ Kathleen & Kerri___  
  
  
  
Kailen: ~munches on donut~ ^-^   
  
Wry: ~eats donut~  
  
Plo Koon: ~still crying~  
  
Arievna: ~is eating her donuts right in front of the jedis~ ~gets bored~ ~puts up force field, and watches donuts explode~  
  
Plo Koon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Eriesna: ~experiments with her lightsaber and donuts~  
  
Donuts: *hiss* *BOOM*!  
  
Kailen: O_O"" wow...  
  
Plo Koon: NOOOOO!Not the donuts!~is crying~  
  
Wry: ~watch..crys~No donuts!  
  
Kailen: ~smiles~ ~makes donut floats and drives them past jedi council~  
  
Plo Koon: GIMME!  
  
Kailen: ~makes donut floats explodes~ ~sits on the floor in a pile of cream and chocolate stuff~ Hehehe...  
  
Plo Koon: ~breaks down crying~  
  
Wry: ~watch~  
  
Eeth Koth: Hahhaha..sucker!  
  
Plo Koon: ~goes sith and attacks Eeth Koth~GROWL!  
  
Kailen: *blink**blink* It seems somehow nasty to eat all of this stuff, eh?  
  
Plo Koon: ~strangling Eeth Koth~  
  
Eeth Koth: ~choking~  
  
Yoda & rest of council: ~watch~  
  
Aviena: ~scoops some cream off of Kailen's nose~ ~tastes it~ It still tastes good. ^-^ Like donuts!  
  
Kailen: ~blushes~  
  
Plo Koon: GRRRR! DONUT KILLER!  
  
Kailen: ~scrapes chocolate off his cheek~ ~tastes~ I guess it's okay...  
  
Aviena: ~smiles~ You're going to have a hard time getting it out of your hair.  
  
Kailen: ~leaves~   
  
*shower turns on in the background*  
  
Yoda: er...  
  
Aviena: ~picks up another donut from large basket at her side~ Hmm... oh! It's a chocolate sprinkles!  
  
Plo Koon: ~jumps up runs to Aviena,is on knees begging~Pleasepleaseplease!  
  
Wry: Hehhehe! chocolate donut..^-^  
  
Aviena: Please what?  
  
Kailen: ~comes out looking very wet~ ~grabs donut~ Mmm! Oh! I love this kind! ~munches on donut, sitting on top of (closed) basket~  
  
Eriesna: ~is drinking coke~  
  
Wry: ~cry~  
  
PLo Koon: ~collaspse and starts crying~  
  
Kailen: ~looks confused~ What's wrong with them?  
  
Yoda: Donut obsession they have  
  
Kailen: Kathleen got donuts at kids now. ^-^ they were nummy  
  
Wry: ~crying~  
  
Kailen: ~eats another donut~  
  
Kat: ~gives Wry a donut~  
  
Wry: yay..thank you.  
  
Kat: You're welcome. ~picks another donut for herself~  
  
Wry: ^-^~eats donut~  
  
Plo Koon: ~crying~  
  
Keladry: ~walks into room eating donut~ Why are there people crying in here?  
  
Windu: Plo Koon wants a donut..  
  
Keladry: ~looks at donut~ ~looks at Plo Koon~ Oh. ~eats rest of donut~  
  
Padme: Poor master Plo Koon..  
  
Yoda: let you in who did?  
  
Kathlene: I did... i think. ^-^" ~is also eating a donut~  
  
Wufei: INJUSTICE!   
  
Kat: ~stuffs donut in Wufei's mouth~  
  
Wufei: O_O ~chews~ It's quite tasty...  
  
Kat: ^_^ of course...   
  
Plo Koon: ~crying~  
  
Reien: ~munches on his donut~ I feel almost bad that she's crying.  
  
Plo Koon: I'M A HE!  
  
Reien: ^-^ So? You're acting like an onna!  
  
Plo Koon: ~goes sith again,attacks Airic~  
  
Reien: ~sits down~ ~eats donut~ Onna...  
  
Plo Koon: naitretanutam.hmph.  
  
Reien: ^O^ I have a big mouth, ne? ~streches mouth wide~ ~sticks out tongue~  
  
Plo Koon: tyomitaro. lubfrimwevc.  
  
Windu: Only when he's angry will he swear and speak in his native tounge.  
  
Reien: ^ O ^ ~is pulling his face into weird shapes and seeing how much of his fist he can fit in his mouth~ LALALALALA!  
  
Plo Koon: DUMBKAMPHED DU STRIKEN DIMANTPS!  
  
Reien: ~pulls one cheek up and left, and one cheek down and right~ AAAAAAAAAAA!!! (as in sound you make when someone streaches your mouth open, not scared sound)  
  
Plo Koon: hmph.  
  
Reien: ~tries to fit both fists in his mouth~  
  
Plo Koon: ~mutters.~I hope he chokes..  
  
Reien: ~succeeds in putting both fists in his mouth~ ~removes them~ ~starts loading timbits in so he can see how much food he can fit in his mouth~  
  
Kailen: ~snickers~  
  
~council watches..Adi Gallia looks a little ill,Eeth Koth is comforting her. Yoda is laughing.Windu is just sitting there.~  
  
Plo Koon: ~swearing blue and green~  
  
Reien: ~has (so far) fit 50 timbits in his mouth, and is still going~  
  
Yoda: ~laughing so much..has a heart attack~  
  
Reien: ~doesn't notice, because he is now at 75 timbits~  
  
Windu: MASTER YODA!  
  
Reien: ~manages 100 timbits~  
  
Kathlene: ~falls asleep~  
  
Reien: ~has slowed down, and only has 110 timbits in his mouth~  
  
Yoda: ~is carried off by Doc. Ki-Adi Mundi...also member on Jedi council~  
  
Reien: ~makes 130~  
  
Qui-Gon: er...  
  
Wry: ~watch~Hehehe  
  
Reien: ~makes 140~  
  
Qui-Gon: ...  
  
Reien: ~hits 150!~  
  
Kathlene: My god...  
  
Qui-Gon: And why is he doing this?  
  
Keladry: It's the Plooo dude's fault!  
  
Reien: ~at 165~  
  
Qui-Gon: I see..  
  
Reien: ~hits 180~  
  
Qui-Gon: ...~continues to watch~  
  
Reien: ~reaches 190~  
  
Alexandre: ^-^ ~starts passing Reien donuts~  
  
Qui-Gon: ~watch~  
  
Wry: donut.  
  
Reien: ~finally manages 200~   
  
Reien: ~gets the hickups~  
  
Reien: ~spits all the donuts on Plo Koon~  
  
All Family: ~bol~  
  
Plo Koon: ~jumps and faints~  
  
Qui-Gon: ~starts laughing~  
  
Kathlene: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Plo Koon: ~unconcious~  
  
Qui-Gon: ~laughing~  
  
Wry: ~giggling~  
  
Kailen: ~snickers~ Rest in Peace, Ploo person. ~balances a donut on top of the pile of partially chewed timbits~  
  
Qui-Gon: he'll awaken soon enough..  
  
Wry: Po Koon!  
  
Aviena: A guy after my own heart. ~grins at Airic~  
  
Airic: ^-^  
  
Wry: Po koon..hehe  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Reien: I MUST BEAT MY TIMBIT EATING RECORD!  
  
Plo Koon: -_-'  
  
Reien: Hmmm... what type of donut shall I eat?  
  
Keladry: The lemon filled!  
  
Airic: The CHOCOLATE!  
  
Riyfiirde: How about the sugar coated?  
  
Wry: ~laughing and giggling while pointing at Reien~  
  
Reien: ~strikes heroic pose and grabs a jumbo sized container of timbits~  
  
Plo Koon: ...O_O"  
  
Reien: ~slowly places first timbit in his mouth~  
  
Plo Koon: ...  
  
Reien: ~starts stuffing timbits into his mouth so fast all anyone can see is a blur of yellow~  
  
Ricky: What the Hell is going on? OH! TIMBITS! ~grabs timbits and begins eating~  
  
Reien: ~has fit 50 timbits in his mouth~  
  
PLo Koon: I'M GONNA THROW UP!Runs to bathroom~  
  
Reien: Wuv 'iz prowem? ~has mouth full of timbits, so can't talk right~ ~jams ten more donuts in, making it 100~  
  
Plo Koon: ~upchuking sound heard from bathroom~  
  
Reien: ~stuffs more timbits in his mouth~ ~makes 125~  
  
Alexandre: ~steals a donut & eats it slowly~  
  
Plo Koon: ~BARFING~  
  
Reien: ~doesn't notice... makes 140~  
  
Plo Koon: ~BARF~  
  
Eeeth Koth: What's with him?  
  
Keladry: Dunno!  
  
Reien: ~manages 150~ ^-^ e's ick. duf!  
  
Eeth Koth: ...  
  
Kat: Gee ... I wonder why?  
  
Reien: Uh rewey dun noh!  
  
Riyfiirde: Don't talk with your mouth open. It's disgusting!  
  
Eeth Koth: ...  
  
Plo Koon: ~BARF~  
  
Qui-Gon: ...-_-'  
  
Kwen-Til: ^-^'  
  
Reien: 'Orrie... ~stuffs another timbit in his mouth~  
  
Council: ~do the funny collapsing sweatdrop thing~  
  
Reien: ~smiles and manages to fit 175 timbits in his mouth~  
  
Council: ^-^'  
  
Keladry: It's kind of disgusting. But I love him... because he's my brother... NO! IT'S TRUTHFULLY UNCOUTH! I SHOULD BLAST HIM TO BITS! No, I love him too much to do that! SHUT UP AND BLAST HIM! No! You shut up!   
  
Council: er...  
  
Reien: ^-^ ~makes 180~  
  
Qui-Gon: ~shakes head..~tsk tsk..  
  
Keladry: YOU SHUT UP! No you shut up! YOU SHOULD SHUT UP FIRST! Why should I? BECAUSE I'M TALKING! I wan't you to shut up so I can have a donut! OH! DONUTS! ~grabs donut and starts eating~  
  
Kat: ~massages forhead~ The one thing her personalities can agree on... donuts.  
  
PLo Koon: ~from bathroom~Everyone loves Donuts!  
  
Reien: Uh wuv do'nts! Ey're n'mmy. ~makes 190~  
  
Qui-Gon: ...  
  
Wry: my want a donut!  
  
Reien: ~makes 195!~  
  
PLo Koon: ~BARF~  
  
Reien: Wuz iz pro'wem? ~makes 198~  
  
Qui-Gon: ...  
  
Wry: me want donut pwease.  
  
Keli: We should give her a donut. NO WE SHOULDN'T SO SHUT UP AND KEEP EATING! It would be nice of us. WHO GIVES A ****? Don't swear! MAKE ME STOP!  
  
Kat: ~gives Wry a donut.  
  
Wry: Dank you.~eats donuT~  
  
Keli: See, Kat can be nice, why can't you? BECAUSE I DON'T ^WANT^ TO! So? You should try. SHUT UP! No!  
  
Reien: ~is so interested in Keli's fight he has only made it to 200~  
  
Qui-Gon: ~watching Keli yell at herself.~  
  
Reien: ~fits 201 in his mouth~ Eah! Id it!  
  
Keli: SHUT UP! Be polite! MAKE ME! I will! HOW? I'm not really sure... I'M NOT EITHER! ~stops talking to think about it~  
  
Duo: And I thought Lady Une had a problem...  
  
Qui-Gon: ~watch~  
  
Reien: ~makes 205!~  
  
Qui-Gon: er....  
  
Windu: ew..  
  
Reien: ~can hardly close his mouth he has so many timbits in it~  
  
Keladry: ThAt Is SiCk!   
  
Yoda: ~watch~  
  
Reien: ~manages 210~  
  
Qui-Gon: ...  
  
Keladry: ~yawns~ ~falls over fast asleep~  
  
Kat: ~covers Keladry up~  
  
Council: ~does the funny collapse sweatdrop~  
  
Kathlene: Eh?  
  
Council: ^-^'  
  
Plo Koon: ~BARFING~  
  
Council (Except Plo Koon): -_-'  
  
Wry: ^-^  
  
Reien: Yud 'ink 'omins wrong wi 'em, eh? ~makes 220~  
  
Qui-Gon: I believe the sight of you stuffing your face with Timbits is sickening him.  
  
Plo Koon: ~from bathroon, nod... BARF~  
  
Kwen-Til: ^_^'  
  
Reien: ~shrugs and makes 225~  
  
Keli: ~wakes up~ ~yawns~  
  
Council (except Plo Koon) ~funny/cool collapse sweatdrop~  
  
Wry: ^.^'  
  
Kathlene: You face fault an awful lot.  
  
Riyfiirde: Hehehe.  
  
Saesee Tin: I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! ~runs out of room screaming~  
  
~council follows, leaving only Eeth Koth, Kwen-Til, Qui-Gon, Wry, Adi Gallia, and Plo Koon behind~  
  
Reien: ~makes 240~ Waz'er pro'wem?  
  
Kat: Can you even shut your mouth any more?  
  
Reien: Nope! ^_^  
  
All: ^-^"""""""""  
  
Wry: ^.^' ~watch~  
  
Qui-Gon and Kwen-Til: ^-^" Er...  
  
Eeth Koth: Huh?  
  
Adi Gallia: -_-'  
  
Reien: ~slowly works five more into his mouth~  
  
Alexandre: Er...  
  
Qui-Gon: Er... ~makes for the door~  
  
Eeth Koth & Kwen-Til: Qui-Gon!?!  
  
Ricky: Oh no! If we have to suffer through this, you do too! ~waves hand and door dissapears~  
  
All family: ~nodnod~  
  
Qui-Gon: AHHHH! I can't take the stupidity any more!  
  
Kwen-Til: ^-^'  
  
Wry: ^-^ Hehehe  
  
Eeth Koth & Adi Gallia: ^-^'  
  
Reien: ~fits five more into his mouth~ ~can't talk any more~  
  
Qui-Gon: ~banging head against wall~  
  
Kwen-Til: ...  
  
Wry: ^.^  
  
Eeth Koth & Adi Gallia: Er...  
  
Reien: ~fits one more timbit in his mouth~ // I CAN'T FIT ANY MORE! \\ ~sighs~  
  
Kat: 251! Holy Shit!  
  
Plo Koon: ~comes out of the bathroom~ ~sees Reien~ ~runs back into the bathroom~ ~starts throwing up again~  
  
Reien: ~swallows whole mouthful~  
  
All family: ~watch huge lump travel down throat~  
  
Qui-Gon, Kwen-Til, Wry, Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia: O_O""  
  
Plo Koon: ~barf~  
  
Reien: ~falls over looking majorly bloated~ @_@ Timbits...  
  
  
  
Kathlene: I wonder how many gummi worms I can fit in my mouth?  
  
center ~* Owari *~ center 


End file.
